What he couldn't say
by Katfuma133
Summary: The Italian neglected to notice the flight of stairs that he was approaching. He turned around a second too late when he lost his footage and stumbled down the long flight of stairs.  uman names used. Rated T.


**Whoo hoo! This is a commission from my friend Bella! I got $10 out of it OwO**

**I got the idea off of a manga called ****Aoi Keisuke****. Read it. It's good. One of my favorites. **

"Lovi!" Antonio called as he played a game of cat and mouse throughout his home.

"No fucking way!" Lovino protested trying to run away.

"B-but Lovi! You would look so cute!" Antonio pleaded.

Antonio had brought home a tomato-red ruffled shirt and too-tight-too-be-skinny-jeans pants. He brought them home and hoped that Lovi would dance the salsa with him.

"There is no way in hell I'm wearing that thing." The Italian neglected to notice the flight of stairs that he was approaching. He turned around a second too late when he lost his footage and stumbled down the long flight of stairs.

"Oh my God!" the Spaniard yelled rushing down towards Lovino as he lay limp at the bottom of the stairs.

"Lovi! Hey Lovi! Wake up!" he tried to shake the smaller man awake "Lovino!" a pool of blood began to form around Lovino's head making the Spaniard gasp. "LOVINO!"

Lovino woke in a blinding white room.

_ Is this heaven?_

He looked to his left to see Antonio kneeling next to him gripping his hand.

_Oh…Antonio's here…I'm in hell…_

"Lovino! Oh thank God! I was so worried!" Antonio pulled the smaller man into a tight hug.

_Why aren't you saying 'Lovi'?_

Lovino stopped dead in his tracks. Why wasn't there any voice coming from his mouth?

He pulled away from the Spaniard and held his hand to his throat. He moved his lips as if he were trying to speak.

"I'm so sorry, Lovino…" Antonio said, his eyes swelling with tears "When you fell, you hit your head really hard. And when that happened…" tears fell like a waterfall down his face "…you lost your ability to speak."

Lovino stared at Antonio shocked.

The taller man wiped his eyes. "But it's not permanent, thank God. You'll have weekly visits with a person who will help you get your voice back." Antonio gently placed a hand on Lovino's cheek. He leaned into the other's hand as he tried to hold back tears of his own.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Antonio said trying to deliver a reassuring smile. He reached down and pulled up a big basket full of tomatos. "This is my get-well to you." He kept his gaze away from Lovino. "You don't have to take it if you don't want to. I know you don't like me getting things for you but…." He was surprised when the Italian reached over and lifted a tomato, taking a bite out of it.

"Lovino…" Antonio said a little flustered. Lovino turned his head away to hide his face which was as bright as the tomato he was eating.

The next day Lovino was discharged from the hospital and he was currently riding home with Antonio.

"Everything's going to be ok, Lovino. I'll make you some fresh homemade soup when we get home." Antonio said reassuringly.

Lovino began to get irritated. Why wasn't he calling him Lovi? Hell, he would even approve of Antonio calling him his 'little tomato'. Antonio calling him 'Lovino' just felt….wrong.

When they got inside, Antonio led him upstairs to his bedroom.

"I've got a surprise for you, Lovino."

_Oh god…it's too early for him to be like this already._

Antonio opened the door and Lovino caught his breath. The room was completely redecorated to his liking. The comforter was an off-white color with tomatos printed on it. The bed had red and white pillows with one big pillow in the shape of a tomato with his name sewed on the front of it. The sliding doors that led to the balcony had tomato-red curtains hanging on it which made the room glow an orange-red when the light shown through it.

"And I've got some of my tomatos growing on the balcony so you'll always have them with you." Antonio added then stepped away from Lovino's side. "This is your room now, Lovino. I won't bother you anymore."

Lovino turned to the Spaniard, shocked. He didn't want this. Lovino tried to yell. He tried yelling he didn't want this. But when he tried to yell too hard, his head would throb.

"Lovino, don't push yourself." Antonio guided the smaller man and gently placed him on the bed. He leaned down to kiss the side of Lovino's head, but stopped himself.

Lovino looked up confused. What was taking him so long?

Antonio then pulled away and walked to the bathroom. Lovino heard the cabinet door open and close, and then he heard the sound of running water. Antonio then walked back in with a damp rag and placed it over the Italian's eyes.

"I'll leave you to rest." Then the Spaniard left the room. Lovino used the damp towel to shield his eyes as tears streaked his face.

A few hours later, Antonio knocked on the door. "Lovino? Dinner is ready." Lovino stood and wiped the tears away. He hoped Antonio wouldn't notice his puffy eyes and tear stained face. Luckily, he didn't.

Antonio was very careful when helping the smaller man down the stairs. He didn't want another accident to occur. They sat in silence as they ate, on opposite sides of the table. When they finished, Lovino tensed up.

_This is about the time Antonio gets demanding._

Instead, Antonio cleaned the table and turned to the sink to wash them.

"You should go take a bath. You'll feel better."

Lovino trudged up the stairs. He felt a little…..disappointed. He shook his head rapidly.

_No! No! No! No! It's not like I was waiting for it to happen._ He thought as his face turned red.

He went to his room after his bath and plopped down on his bed. Even though he had no intention of sleeping, he closed his eyes anyway.

About twenty minutes later, Lovino heard the door open and then footsteps. He felt someone sit on his bed next to his waist. He heard Antonio's voice.

"I'm so sorry, Lovino." He stared, thinking that the small Italian was fast asleep. "I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. If I hadn't been chasing you, you would never have fallen, and you would still be able to speak." Lovino heard the Spaniard's voice crack. "It's my entire fault." He felt his heart break in two when he felt Antonio lift himself from the bed.

Without realizing it, Lovino reached out and grabbed hold of Antonio's sleeve. The taller man whipped around flinging tears everywhere. Lovino stared at him with a sorrowful and hurt expression.

"L-Lovino?" the small Italian pulled Antonio forward, exposing the Spaniard's palm. Lovino took his finger and began to run it along Antonio's palm. "Lovino…what are you doing?" he asked slightly confused. Lovino glared at him telling him to shut up and traced his fingers over the palm again. It took a moment before Antonio realized that Lovino was trying to write something. He focused hard on the tracing.

_Ti amo_

Antonio blushed "O-oh…Lovino…"

Lovino blushed and traced something again.

_Stop calling me 'Lovino'!_

Antonio smiled. "What? Do you want me to call you 'Lovi' instead?"

Lovino turned his head away from Antonio's gaze as his face burned bright red.

Antonio laughed and lifted Lovino's chin. "Well then, _Lovi_, you _do_ realize that now you're not going to be getting _any_ sleep tonight now, right?" Lovino blushed as Antonio pressed his lips to his, pushing him back on the bed.

Lip still locked, Lovino desperately began unbuttoning Antonio's shirt, exposing his sun kissed skin.

Antonio purred with excitement. "You're a little desperate tonight, aren't you?"

Lovino shot him another shut-the-hell-up look, then began tracing on Antonio's bare chest.

_It's not your fault…_

Antonio stared wide eyed and Lovino delivered him one of his rare smiles.

Antonio smiled back and gave a passionate kiss. To his surprise, Lovino licked the tip of his lips. He granted access immediately and the two tongues fought for dominance. Lovino let a moan escape from his mouth.

_No sleep tonight. _He thought_._

Almost a year had gone by and Lovino slowly got his voice back. He had had a specialist com over every week and helped him with his speech. Now he was standing in his and Antonio's bedroom, waiting for the Spaniard to come home.

He looked at himself in the mirror and sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this…" He said pushing his hair back.

"Loviiiiii! I'm Hoooooome!" He heard Antonio call as the door opened and slammed shut.

Lovino sighed and played the radio. He had hooked up speakers all over the house so the music was everywhere.

Antonio was relatively confused. "Lovi?" He called again making his way towards the stairs. He gasped at what stood at the top.

Lovino stood there in the bright tomato-red ruffled shirt and the super tight pants. His hair was pushed back exposing his lovely skin.

"L-L-L-Lovi? W-what are you wearing?"

Lovino sat on the rail and literally slid down the stairs like Marry Poppins, nearly jumping at the Spaniard. He placed one hand on Antonio's shoulder and the other on his cheek, and pretty much forced Antonio's leg in between his.

"S-shut up, bastard…" Lovino replied, his face red.

Antonio smiled and placed his hand on Lovino's waist. "I've been waiting for this." He whispered in the Italian's ear, making him blush even more.

The music picked up and the two moved their bodies to the music. Antonio was surprised; Lovi was a pretty good dancer.

They moved and twirled and occasionally, Antonio would lift Lovino and they would continue to move to the music.

Just before the song finished, Antonio whispered in Lovino's ear.

"Te quiero."

Lovino blushed as the song ended with his leg wrapped around Antonio's and their faces less than an inch apart.

"Your turn." Antonio teased.

Lovino blushed even harder. They stayed like that for a moment before Lovino leaned forward into a soft kiss.

Antonio just smiled as they pulled away. "Gracias."

END


End file.
